Protecting Miss Relena
by Loise
Summary: Relena isn't sure what to expect about her new bodyguard Wufei Chang.


Protecting Miss Relena

* * *

"You want to take a leave of absence?" Relena exclaimed. "_You_ want to take a leave of absence?"

Heero Yuy nodded as Relena continued to gape at him. "I do have several weeks of holidays saved up. I believe it would be beneficial if I had time to recuperate from being your bodyguard."

"Yes, of course. It's just that in all your time of service with me, you have never taken a sick day that wasn't because I forced you to. Even when you had three cracked ribs!" Relena murmured doubtfully.

"A minor injury," Heero said. Relena continued to eye him suspiciously. It was time to bring out the big guns. "Duo... I might be spending some time with him."

At once her eyes softened and she smiled mysteriously. "Take as much time as you need, Heero! I wouldn't want to drag out away from Duo," she giggled, "Especially when you are such good friends!"

"Certainly," Heero said. "But as one final request, may I arrange a suitable bodyguard according to my standards?"

"Is that possible?" Muttered Relena before nodding cheerfully. "I'm sure whoever you choose will be perfect for the job."

* * *

It had probably started with Duo, or maybe Quatre. Perhaps even they had conspired together which was highly likely. Which was how Trowa and Heero ended up at lunch discussingWufei's emotions.

"Wufei is lovestruck," Duo declared. "We must end it, because not only is it highly disturbing but it is our duty as his friends to pair him with the one he desires."

It was somewhat awkward conversation.

"She likes him, I believe, or at the very least admires him for what he has done," Quatre added.

"Who is she?" Heero asked, shaking out of his stupor and going into cupid mission mode as Duo had playfully nicknamed it. Heero found it highly annoying but tolerated because it always left Duo in a willing mood.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Relena of course. Haven't you noticed him hanging around her at parties like a puppy dog?"

Trowa and Heero exchanged glances before shrugging simultaneously.

"Or the constant references to her? He analyses her speeches, critiques her for hours, reads every press documents... and yeah, we've got to get them together before he enters the stalker stage," Duo said thoughtfully.

"How does Relena feel about him?" Trowa asked softly, looking at Heero.

He shrugged and offered, "She likes how he disagrees with her. Few people do that to her these days and she likes to have someone to bounce her ideas off."

"So we'll just let it develop naturally," Quatre murmured. "With just a little bit of outside interference."

Hence Heero took a holiday for the first time in years.

* * *

"You chose Wufei Chang?" Relena whispered over the vidphone, leaning in quite close as if she suspected someone could be listening.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Heero asked, sitting up and putting down his fruity, icy drink. In the distance aqua waves crashed gently on the white, seemingly endless shore. "I can be back by 1800!"

"Well..." she paused. "Stay where you are, Heero. But it's just that he is more paranoid that you. If that's even possible," she finished disbelievingly. In the distance, Heero dimly heard the sweet chirps of birds.

More paranoid than him? For some reason that comment made Heero feel jealous. He shifted on his deck chair. "I could be back within six hours," he said. If he broke a few laws that is.

"No, no, you spend your time with Duo," Relena hurriedly said and then sighed. "I'm just not used to having my bedroom checked for bombs before I go to sleep every night."

For a moment the air inside of Heero's lungs grew tight before he cracked a smile. "Probably just responding to events," he choked out.

Relena nodded absently, toying with a strand of hair. "Better get back to work. I'm a drafting a new proposal and well, Wufei is ratherintellectual, isn't he? It's interesting... Have fun Heero!"

"Goodbye," Heero said to a blank screen. Then called Wufei. There was some explaining to do.

"Chang here," Wufei said, the vidphone in voice only mode.

"It's Yuy. Show yourself!" Heero declared. He felt, somehow, that he should be slapping Wufei with a leather glove.

"What is it, Yuy? I have very busy reorganising Relena's security detail to my standards," Wufei muttered.

Heero nearly got sidetracked into defending his flawless detail but remembered Wufei was a man in love and thus insane regarding Relena. "Yes," Heero said tightly, thrumming his fingers against his thigh. "What's this about checking Relena's room every night?"

"It needed to be done," Wufei said, colouring slightly. "There are many threats to Relena's life and - "

For the rest of Wufei's disjointed ramblings Heero tuned Wufei's voice to as low as possible volume. There hadn't been that many threats to Relena lately. People had actually been calming down. What possible reason would Wufei have for inspecting Relena's bedroom before she went to sleep?

"Was it the blue lacy thing or the pink bustier she wore last night?" Heero asked.

"It was this black - and I hate you," Wufei finished flatly.

Heero relaxed. "Yes. Call me if anything important happens."

* * *

"It was quite romantic, I'm told," said Quatre cheerfully.

"I don't see how an assassination attempt is romantic," Heero stated flatly. "And you read that on the front page."

Quatre sighed, "The rescue, not the actual assassination. And, Heero? I have to keep up with world. I can't help that my friends are world famous," he said while smiling

"They shouldn't even have been in the newspaper," Heero grumbled.

"You can't worry about that now, Heero. Things happened so quickly, there was no time but to react. But with someone you care about is in danger, you want to rescue them more," Quatre murmured. "We all need something to protect."

"Yes," Heero said.

"Though I must admit that when I watched the news, I never expected to see Relena pushing Wufei out of the line of fire. Quite dashing of her," Quatre said. "The bullets were deflected and no one harmed!"

"I choked on my drink when she felt the need to revive him, despite obvious evidence that he was breathing," Heero admitted.

"Love can make you powerful," Quatre said, a corny grin of his face.


End file.
